Who's The Player Now?
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Golden can make anything happen with the snap of his fingers. As a treat to the video game characters, the night guards are placed inside a video game, all for good fun. Only, nothing ever works out as it should, especially with each one possessing a dark past. Only rated for frequent cursing and gore. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Freddy can make anything happen with just the snap of his fingers, including sending the might guards on 'adventures', most in which are nearly fatal.

As a gift to those considered honorary night guards, the sentient video game characters the others have managed to stumble upon, the group was invited to participate in a video game lovingly dubbed 'FNAF World'. Nothing was meant to be dangerous, or even something to be loathed by the guards acting as the characters being played, simply a rare moment of having fun while playing games.

Nothing ever works out that way, however. Dark secrets of their past constantly lurk behind each and every night guard, some more than others. Vincent may have never truly left his murders behind , and Mike's father holds more of his fate than any of them could ever realize.

 _Please take note that Seth and Tyler are video game characters. They were able to switch humanity with the night guards and therefore are human in this story. They can naturally travel through technology, their existance mere coding that can hold a corporal form inside the real world._ _Please take further note that Hunter was raised by William Afton and taught to be as cruel as his father, therefore not seeing others as people to respect._

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Seth! Do you even know how to play a fucking game!"

"Of course I do!"

Tyler snickers at that, leaning closer to the younger boy as the night guards are forced to walk in circles around the map.

"Do you really know how to play?"

"Well, I mean, sort of." The video game character growls before handing the controller over, crossing his arms in a pout. "You know I'm usually the one __being played__ , not the actual Player 1. You assholes seem to be forgetting that."

"I th-think you're d-d-d-doing pretty good, Seth," Jeremy offers, squeaking as they're forced to follow Mike as the man is once again controlled by the game's mechanics.

"Keep telling the idiot that. He'll believe it," Tyler grins, frowning when his companion punches him in the arm. One hand rubs it pitifully as the other continues to move his little team of moronic night guards. "Damn it, Seth. That bloody hurts."

"Good."

"Play nice," Eggs berates, earning a questioning look from David as the business man looks over his shoulder to see the blonde guard walking along.

"When the hell have you been taking Scott's role as peace keeper? I mean, granted you're doing a __much__ better job of it, but still."

"I heard that!"

"Tyler! That way!" Mike exclaims, pointing toward where he heard the eldest guard's voice. The British character immediately complies, following the directions given with precision even though he couldn't see where Scott stood.

Jeremy can't help but smile at seeing their friend waiting patiently, waving a bit joyfully at seeing him unharmed before the area suddenly switches to one for battle.

"I still don't get why I'm on the goddamn team!" David exclaims as he stands with the other three, looking through his stats with distaste. "Are you trying to level me up or some shit like that!"

"You're weak even at max," Eggs snickers before quickly turning to the 'fight' and Scott looking relieved at having been found finally. "Don't go as hard on us as Jeremy did, okay?"

"No promises," Scott grins, watching as the different power moves attached to his character appear before him, stating he was the one supposed to pick in order to battle against the others. And as much as he felt torn fighting against those who will help him escape from standing in one spot for eternity, he couldn't pass up an opportunity of getting back at those who teased him endlessly.

"David, you're on the damn team because it allows four moronic members in total. And because we only have you four idiots, there's nothing I can really do," Tyler muses, quickly selecting one of Eggs' moves just before Scott does.

Problem was, nothing happened, this being the first battle the British character attempted to play through and therefore not understanding the complexities of each move.

"What the hell was that supposed to do, Eggs! Waist my damn time!"

"'Hair Floof'," Seth murmurs, watching as Scott seemingly becomes paralyzed. "'Bankruptsy', then 'Fucked Shit Up', followed by 'Whatchama-Call-It'."

Tyler growls but agrees, pressing the different moves and grinning as Scott barely has time to pull his first one titled 'Paperwork'.

"Now use-"

"Here. Take the damn thing."

Mike can't help but smile at Seth and Tyler seemingly teaming up together, laughing as Eggs yells in joy every time one of his moves is used. It only made it better for the blonde guard when Scott jerked back every time he was hit, this being the safest way to actually fight one another without anyone actually being harmed.

"Hey, Glitchy Bitch. Mind stealing the controller from Tyler every time we fight? I don't want Mutated Grape laying a single hand on me when we finally find him," David comments as the screen suddenly changes back to the original map, Scott following after Eggs from being defeated.

"I don't think I had that much HP," the eldest guard grumbles, a bit peeved at how easy it seemed to 'capture' him.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Scott!"

"Come on Phone Guy. Only fucking reason Jerber almost gave our asses a goddamn game over was his shitty ass 'stubbornness stat'," Mike smiles.

Scott grunts at that, hesitating as Seth and Tyler fond over a second screen appearing above them, looking over their current team and the newest member only on level 1. "Have you seen Vince, yet?"

"N-N-No. But he's b-been calling t-t-towards u-us sometimes," Jeremy confirms.

"Won't shut his damn mouth," David agrees, yelping when he's suddenly forced to switch places with Scott, growling at the back of Eggs' head. "Hey! What the fuck!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to be apart of the team, Mr. Harrison," Seth begins.

"I don't want to sit out like a fucking pussy!"

"But-"

"I want to fight!"

Tyler, Eggs, Scott, and Mike face palm at that, a collective sigh emitted as David and Eggs quickly switch places in the line.

"Better?"

"Why aren't I in front!"

Everyone then glares toward David at that, the business man glaring right back before looking confused. "What?"

"This is going to be a long night."

"I'll get the hammer."

"TYLER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Gore  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Do you see anyone else, Mike?"

"No." Tyler watches as the lead guard scans the area, clearly worried for the other members of their group. The man shakes his head once again, slumping in defeat. "I can't see anyone."

The British character had to admit, Golden knew how to make one hell of a game. There wasn't a clear story line, really vague hints of why your battling 'monsters' that looked like mutated forms of each animatronic, but that's what both Tyler and Seth enjoyed about it. Not to mention the map was intriguing, the battle sequences didn't bore them to death, and having to collect the different night guards was really their favorite part.

Problem was, they all seemed to hit a dead end.

"Who do you think we'd collect next?" Seth asks.

"It should be Caleb considering this is the world based around the nightmares," James begins, looking around the space with concern. "Unless Vincent's scattered randomly like Scott had been."

"No, he should be where William is. A big battle before the final boss, type of thing," Eggs muses.

"Are we just not powerful enough? Glitchy Bitch keeps making us run away in every battle," David says, glancing up at the giant faces of Tyler and Seth watching them in earnest.

"That's not because you're weak, Mr. Harrison. I have a bad feeling Golden did something to Fritz," is murmured.

Scott tenses up at the implication being made, straightening up as their group is slowly lead through the landscape of a haunted house.

He hadn't really thought about the fact Fritz didn't really 'have' one of the animatronics. Every world the others had gone through had a distinct theme with certain animatronics, and each night guard in charge of them were found as the 'boss' of each part.

Eggs, David, and Jeremy had been fairly easy to locate and defeat, considering Tyler and Seth had adamantly leveled Mike up by having him fight the originals in the starting world. Not to mention it was clear on how the funtimes would fight, along with Orville, Mr. Hippo, Happy, Lefty, and the toys, but James' world had been a bit...complicated.

Not to mention Jeremy was still trying to stop his shaking from the hallucinations they constantly received from their short time there.

"Did we possibly miss him somewhere?" David questions, looking around a bit more adamantly. "Maybe we missed him and that's why we can't find Caleb?"

"We looked the hell of out yours, Eggs, Jeremy, and Scott's little shitty ass cave. We didn't fucking look all throughout James' side quest, though," Mike begins, turning to look up at Tyler.

"D-Do we r-r-r-r-really have to go b-back th-th-there?" Jeremy whimpers, ducking further behind the lead guard out of fear of being jump scared again. Eggs pats his back reassuringly, looking up at Tyler as well as the British boy thinks over what was being said.

"Thing is, the moronic thing really __was__ a side quest kind of deal. The damn thing wasn't big at all and we didn't battle anyone."

"Wait, back up. You're sure we didn't battle __anyone__?" Seth questions, breathing picking up.

"Bloody hell, Seth. You're-"

"We have to go back."

James winces as Jeremy squeaks in fear looking up as Tyler stops them from moving.

"Hold on, why do we have to go back? Scott was a 'side quest' but he was still away from where David was."

"And I don't necessarily want to get jump scared either," the business man glares as Seth shakes his head.

"Even there Scott had the originals to fight against us before we found him. And if James is in charge of at least __Springtrap__ …"

"Fucking hell." Mike sighs as he rubs the top of his head, growling before pointing above him at the top left hand side.

Because as much as he hated to admit it, Seth had a point about it being weird they didn't fight anyone when finding James. He didn't know anything about video games, but it'd make a __lot__ of sense if they fought at least __one person__. Especially when they fought some other fucked up version of their animatronics in every other world.

"Teleport us there. I think you're onto something, Gamer Fucker."

Tyler complies almost immediately, mumbling about damn humans before the entire group jumps at the sudden scream.

"FRITZ!"

"G-Guys! Help m-me!"

David stares as the redhead is forced to cower behind Springtrap standing before them. The rotting bunny looked like hell, nothing better about him even inside a video game like this. Of course he was worried about Fritz, the teenager curled into a little ball as he sits behind the character, but there was something...different.

"Are you okay, Irish Jig?" Mike begins, watching the coding of their animatronic. He was glad Tyler nor Seth forced them to move forward, seeing the strange sight and only wanting to make sure their friend wasn't harmed.

"I-I'm fine," Fritz sobs, ever so slowly curling out of his ball.

James watches in horror as the copy of his best friend immediately turns to Fritz with a familiar hiss, the redhead curling back into the frightened ball and sobbing even more.

"H-Help me! P-Please!"

"Seth."

"On it." A moment goes by before Mike finally moves forward, growling at seeing Springtrap grow closer and closer. The screen flashes when their nearly on top of the asshole of a copy, fists raised as him, James, David, and Scott face off the imposter.

And that's when they realized what was so different. And why Fritz was so scared.

"Is that-?"

"It can't be."

"Vince!"

The animatronic only laughs lowly before snapping the head open to reveal Vincent watching them with crazed eyes, blood dripping down his purple skin. Another __click!__ and the rest of the shell opens up, the spinglocks finally freeing themselves from impaling the former murderer to allow him to stumble forward.

David can only stare at the gaping wounds, pieces of human flesh, bone, and internal organs falling with every shuffling step taken. And Fritz was right there, watching it all with a horrified expression.

" _ _Not...Vinccccccccent.__ "

The generated character rasps, the twisting smile never leaving as he lifts his shredded arm.

Scott can only watch as his best friend then twirls a knife in his grasp, a cruel laugh sending shivers down their spines as Eggs and Jeremy are forced to watch on the side lines.

" _ _B-But closssssse...enough.__ "

With that, Seth is forced to hit Mike's 'Shit Fucked Up' to raise the team's defense as a dozen knives suddenly fling themselves at the four, groans of pain generated as 'Vincent' laughs once more.

" _ _N-No, I'm...Viiiiiiiincent...i-if Springgggggg g-got...me. I-If I...weeent inssssssssaaaaaaaane. So...better r-r-rUN!__ "


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Violence without blood or wounds  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Now listen here, __dickhead__. If you think your ass can go and-!"

Mike gasps as a knife is thrown directly at him, the blade feeling as real as ever as it imbeds into his stomach. Of course the object disappeared almost immediately after, the pain as well with only his HP lowering, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was this __imposter__ was claiming he was some form of __Vincent__. The former murderer would __never__ hurt them, nor would he ever use __knives__. Not after he promised Jeremy and Scott, lived with Eggs, found out how much he hurt Mike...

"You ASSHOLE!"

"Mike, stop making it angry," David growls, groaning when a knife is thrown at his shoulder instead. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You're really not Vince?" Scott begins, breathing speeding up as Seth quickly works to defeat their newest enemy.

Problem was, everything they did, 'Bankruptcy' to lower his defense, 'Fucked Shit Up' to bring his HP down, 'Paperwork' to help with that, and 'Questions' paralyze him...nothing seemed to work.

'Vincent' simply smiles before throwing yet another dozen knives at the four.

" _ _Y-You poor...foolssssss. Always s-s-s-s-s-so...trusting__."

Another laugh before a hiss of pain as 'Vincent's' gaze snaps up to see Eggs standing in James' place, hand held out with a glare as if he just threw something.

"Who's the dumbass now for trusting us not being able to kick your ass?"

"…Stiiiiiiill...you/I."

The blonde guard suddenly screams, falling to the ground in agony as he feel metal bits driving into his skin.

He could practically __feel__ the blood pouring through the holes in his skin, the cold biting into him an spreading. It only made him pant from fear and pain, even though it all began to fade away. Because he couldn't take the pain, couldn't take the images flooding his mind.

Not when he just got __springlocked__.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"You knew!" David yells, glaring daggers at the abomination in front of them shrugging before stabbing Mike in the stomach once more, Seth immediately transferring Eggs away as James takes the knife for the blonde guard to the shoulder instead.

" _ _That...l-little blondyyyyyyy...is sc-scared...of ssssssssspringlocks?__ "

A sinister grin and a dozen more knives with the wave of his hand.

" _ _Never.__ "

"V-V-V-Vincent, p-please," Jeremy murmurs, squeaking in fear as the soulless gaze finds him. He nearly loses it when __something__ falls out of the large gaping hole inside his friend's head, stomach twisting and mouth gagging at the ideas.

Blood, brains, nerves, bones-

" _ _I'm nnnnnnnot...th-that sad LITTLE...NOBO-O-ODY!__ "

Mike screams as he's springlocked as well, though forcing himself to stay standing and waving away Seth as the boy moves to switch him out.

"Then who are you? Why are you here? Why would you do this, Golden?" James breathes, groaning as he's spinglocked. He doesn't even flinch at the pain, mind reeling as David looks like he'd rather punch the dead man instead of allowing his different attacks.

Why __would__ Golden allow this to happen? The bear actually enjoyed Fritz's company, so if anyone would be chosen to have this mini-boss would be David. Maybe even James, just to make getting the night guard actually challenging.

But __this__? Traumatize the poor redhead when he already has nightmares? Make Scott, Jeremy, and Eggs almost believe this imposter was their friend?

"Why?"

" _ _W-Why in...deeeeeed.__ "

'Vincent' smiles, throwing yet another knife at David before sighing.

" _ _You d-d-d-don't...realize. D-Do you?__ "

"Realize what, jackass?" Mike breathes, coughing as his HP begins to dwindle.

But that's when their opponent finally stops, simply taking each sliver of damage Seth and Tyler were still dishing out, trying their hardest to stop anyone else from getting hurt.

It didn't help Eggs was still holding himself, fearful of the pain to come back even though he wasn't fighting.

" _ _I'm heeeeeeeere...b-because he issssss. I am n-n-noooooot...him. But I-I...am him.__ "

David growls as Seth continues to try and defeat the little bastard, glancing over at Fritz as the redhead shakes his head in fear, inching away from the man as pieces of him continue to fall.

"What the fucking hell does that mean?" Mike demands.

"Mike, don't be an idiot," Tyler warns, shaking his head as they continue to fight, 'Vincent' only grinning wickedly before waving at the air next to him.

" _ _I-It meansssss...I'm the o-o-o-other...half.__ "

"You mean-"

" _ _Yessssssss...Scotty. He st-st-still... wants...to kiiiiiiiill.__ "

Those eyes then lock onto Mike as his third move is finally used, Seth forced to freeze as someone else seems to appear.

" _ _But...he'sssss n-not the...only onnnnnnnne.__ "

Jeremy's gasps for air as his knees buckle, eyes locked on the figure sauntering out of the shadows. Fritz scrambles away, whimpering in fear when the gaze scans over him for a few moments. Nothing happens, though, the figure opting to stand beside 'Vincent' and help him fight.

Because, what was a brother worth if he couldn't help his own family?

"Finally we get to have some __fun__ around here!"

Mike can only stare at the man standing beside the imposter, unable to help his breathing speeding up at seeing who exactly was standing before him.

 _ _It can't be true. It can't be. Golden...__

David immediately glares at the lead guard, accusing in his gaze as the bald man begins to hyperventilate. "Why the fuck does this asshole look just like you? As in __exactly__ and down to the stupid ass grin?"

"Language, Mr. Harrison," the new comer tsk's, smiling as Eggs, James, and Scott looks between him and Mike.

Because as much as they wanted to think the business man was only trying to start something, there was no way they could tell the difference between the two. The same height, same build. Even the scar on the man's neck was the exact same in place, length, and width. The only way to tell the difference was the black hair sitting on the other man's head.

Black hair that Mike was __supposed__ to have.

"Mike," Eggs begins, wincing as his chest tightens in pain before continuing. "Why the hell is David correct about that?"

"And Jeremy knows about it," James gently adds.

"No, he's not supposed to- You're not supposed to exist!"

The other man only shrugs before leaping up and snatching one of 'Vincent's' knives out of the air, twirling it expertly.

"Funny, considering I don't think __you__ should exist," he comments, a bit absentmindedly.

"Mike."

Said man trembles as the new comer seems to brighten at the sight of Jeremy, nearly moving to grab and hug him before looking right at his counterpart with a knowing smirk.

"He's...he's me."

"That's right, Mike! I'm __you__!"

The rest are then addressed as 'Vincent' simply waits patiently for his 'sibling' to finish, the man grinning wickedly as he practically bounces with joy.

"Dad never gave __me__ away. I was actually __wanted__. Actually __loved__. And Vincent never had to worry about anyone else," he begins, growling at the pitiful looks being aimed toward Mike. To the little __traitor__.

"To put it simply, I'm the __real__ Afton out of the two of us. The one that __should__ exist."

"You mean-"

"That's right, Mr. Cawthon," the man grins, flipping his knife before ruffling his air in anticipation.

"I look so much like Mike over there because I __am__ him. Hunter Afton never left no matter __what__ you like to think.

"No. I've been here the __whole time__. And this time, I'm __staying__."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Violence without blood or wounds  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mention of cruelty toward living people__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Put Jeremy down!"

"No!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"NO!"

" _ _YOU MOTHERFUCKING-__!"

" _ _H-H-Hunter.__ "

'Vincent' only grins, catching the knife thrown at him expertly as his brother grumbles before setting who he considered a literal puppy to own down.

Immediately the stuttering guard is forced back into line, though blocked from sight as Mike glares fiercely at Hunter only smirking with excitement.

"Don't you fucking touch him __ever__ again."

"Whatever you say Mike."

"Why are they coming with us, exactly?" David demands, watching the two newest 'members' joining their party warily. He holds Fritz close as the redhead attempts to keep his tears from falling, but every time they seemed to stop the stream kept flowing.

"Because fighting is much more fun!" Mike's counterpart grins, dancing away as Eggs swipes at him with a wrench.

"Lot of fucking nerve, I'll give you that," the blonde guard states. "But I __will__ kick your ass."

"I like you."

"Tyler, can you get us to Caleb?" Scott questions, looking up at the two video game characters looking at them with concern.

"Are you sure you want us to lead __them__ to him?" the British boy questions in real concern.

'Vincent' and Hunter weren't latching onto the group like the others, and neither was Fritz. Every time they gained a new party member the mechanics would simply latch onto them and add them to the ever growing line to be played by the two manning the game.

Not these three. The redhead was allowed to stick close to David's side even though Jeremy couldn't hug anyone else for comfort. Not only that, but Hunter was bouncing through the line like a madman as 'Vincent' simply stands off to the side, watching.

Obviously, Fritz wasn't the issue. But if the other two weren't latching on __now__ …

"Mike?"

The lead guard jumps at his name being, staring in surprise as everyone looks at him for guidance.

After Hunter leapt at James to stab him through the heart. After Hunter displayed his complete disrespect toward the others.

After it was stated Hunter had always been 'a part' of him.

"I don't think I should be in front."

Seth wilts at what was being said, watching the shoulders slump in defeat when no one immediately tries to tell him otherwise.

"Like hell I'm leading this goddamn train wreck," David says, smiling as those kind blue eyes look up pleadingly. "Not to mention your germs are all over the spot."

"Ew! Mike cooties!" Eggs exclaims, earning a teasing elbow jab from James.

"Hey! It's not his fault he has so many germs!" The horror guard then looks at Mike with a serious expression. "Seriously, though. You've tainted the spot."

"Don't even ask," Scott smiles when he's silently asked as well, Fritz nodding in agreement in front of him.

"But-"

"M-M-Mike."

Jeremy can't help but wince when the older guard looks down at him, images of his best friend pointing a knife at him. Pointing a knife at the toys. Stating he was a __pet__. Acting as if his opinion didn't matter...

But one look at Hunter's smile and the stuttering guard looks back up at their leader.

"P-P-Please, Mike? We need y-you t-t-t-t-to lead."

A moment passes before the bald man sighs once more, hesitating before gently ruffling the curly hair as he's batted away.

" _ _So...s-s-s-sweeeeeet.__ "

'Vincent' grins, only growing more joyful at the harsh glare given.

"Fuck you, imposter. I'm kicking your goddamn ass as soon as I can, damn it."

"Then to Caleb?" Tyler questions, smirking fondly at the grin shot up at him.

"Let's go get Hell Spawn!"

"Oh! I want him! Vincent can I keep him! Pleeeeeeease!"

"YOU GODDAMN MOTHER-!"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Violence without blood or wounds  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of cruelty toward living people__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Finally! Beat __that__ , William!"

The cruel man growls as he brushes off his suit. "Very mature, Eggs."

"Damn straight!"

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Afton," James begins, smiling genuinely as the company owner watches him with suspicion.

"It wasn't terrible. At least I got to see Hunter without __someone__ ruining it."

Vincent only watches the ground as Scott offers a supportive hand. The purple man relaxes ever so slightly, smiling as the mechanic then elbows him playfully.

"I have to say Vincent, but I think __I__ was the one who did the final blow."

"Definitely, because I saw you cowering behind Jeremy."

"What! No! I didn't-!"

"I think you were in fact hiding, Eggs," David smiles, ruffling Fritz's hair as the teenager laughs.

"I think Cay actually did the final blow."

"W-With what?" the little boy grins, hugging Fredbear close before turning to Golden as the bear teleports next to him.

"I do believe I gave you an extra move," he smiles, ruffling the hair as those shining eyes smirk.

"Like you did with Vincent, Mike, and David?"

Golden hesitates at that, mind flickering back to what he added to the game. Yes he made it so gaining Fritz would simply give the business man another 'move', the teenager having a random sequence of things to use against their opponents.

But for Vincent and Mike? He didn't give anything for an extra move...

"I'm just g-g-g-glad everything's b-back t-t-t-to normal," Jeremy breathes, smiling up at Mike.

The guard nods before tensing, as if realizing something. And as those familiar blue eyes lock onto the stuttering guard, Jeremy saw something that wasn't Mike.

No. Only __Hunter__ could hold more cruelty in his gaze than __William__.

"EMPLOYEE B13!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Jeremy screams as someone crashes into Hunter taking over Mike's body, breathing heavily as the madman immediately lets him go before wrestling with whoever saved him.

"G-G-Get him, V-Vincent!" the guard immediately exclaims, cheering his friend on as he darts away from the fight.

"Get who, Jer?"

The purple man watches in concern as the young adult squeaks in fear at his voice, those grey eyes turning wide in surprise at seeing the former murderer standing behind him. As if expecting him somewhere else...

"Bullshivick."

Immediately the two fighting freeze right where they were, heads snapping to Jeremy in disbelief.

"Did he just fucking-?"

"I believe he did."

"JEREMY!" they both scream.

Caleb can't help but watch in fascination as the once two fighting men grow angry at the young adult seemingly saying 'bullshit'. They completely forgot they were fighting, simply watching Jeremy shiver as they converse.

"Did you fucking curse!"

"You know that's not allowed!"

"Wait...did he say 'shit'?"

"...actually, I don't think so."

"Hmmmmm."

"Suspicious."

"No, it's fucking not," David groans, unable to help himself at the goddamn children the two were being.

"Confirmation."

"...nope. He's clean."

"Okay. Okay. Now, where were we?"

"DIE!"

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"What is going on?" Golden finally demands, freezing when he finally recognizes the second person. Because as much as he hated to admit it, the black hair threw him off.

"Why the hell is Hunter still here?" David growls, glaring at the grinning face of Mike's counterpart. "Why the fuck did you want him here, Golden?"

"I didn't even __make__ him."

"Come again?" Eggs questions, watching as the lead guard once again attempts to strangle Hunter.

Everyone had assumed the asshole was made by Golden, considering the animatronic had designed the __entire game__. 'Vincent' had been a bit insane, even stating himself, so like hell they would go and listen to some bullshit of them appearing because of something else other than Golden's magic. Fuck that shit!

"I didn't make him," the bear repeats, moving forward before grabbing the man and yanking him away from Mike, though his night guard quickly acting as if his toy was stolen away.

"I need to fucking punch the goddamn-!"

"How are you here?" Golden growls, soulless eyes locking on Hunter as the assassin grins.

"Because I'm __Mike__."

"You've never been here before," Vincent growls, surprised by the hurt expression given.

"That's because-"

"Hunter."

Immediately Hunter is leaping out of Golden's grasp, darting to his father's side as a genuine smile stretches across his face.

"Dad! Dad, look! I can finally help you!"

The cruel man simply watches Mike with a sickening grin as his __real__ son races to stand by his side. The one Mike __should__ be rather than __that__ disappointment of a human being.

However, his son suddenly slams to the ground, eyes burning in confusion and anger as William huffs in frustration.

"Hunter!"

The guards stare as Mike counterpart is unable to get to his father, crawling at the ground as the lead guard ever so slowly moves away, hope blooming inside his chest.

Hunter then lets out an ear-piercing shriek when he suddenly pulled even further from his father. From the one person he'd follow until the end. Someone he'll happily kill __Vincent__ for.

"Let me go!"

"Your ass is staying with me," Mike smiles, breathing heavily after fending the bastard off to help Jeremy. Too bad it wasn't the end of that, however.

"YOU DID THIS!"

Eggs winces as Hunter lunges at his counterpart once more, sighing at the circle they seem to be going in. Mike gets pissed off, wrestles with his 'twin'. Hunter gets pissed off, wrestles with his 'twin'.

Why is this even a thing! What the hell is going on!

"Hunter," Vincent begins, watching as the gaze locks onto him even as the fight continues. "How are you here?"

"I'm __him__ , Vincent. Name me one time he's said something and didn't follow through."

Scott stiffens as he realizes what happened, fear flooding him as the purple man growls lowly.

"Then you're-"

"YEP!" Hunter then tosses Mike away, laughing as the bald man rams into the 'invisible wall' keeping him from getting to his father.

Payback was a real jerk.

"Bitch."

"Shut up." The assassin then smiles at the others, winking at Fritz and Caleb hiding behind a glaring David. "Anyway. Because Mike is me, and he __never__ breaks a promise, I got to keep mine as well. Which means I am staying.

"And there is __nothing__ you can do about it. So, who's ready to have some __fun__!"


End file.
